The aim of this proposal is to continue the contribution of neural pathway to the control of body salt and water in the primate. Particular attention will be given to the study of 1) the mechanisms involved in the renal responses to immersion, 2) the extent to which the kidney conveys information concerning its environment to the CNS, 3) the interplay of osmo and volume control, and 4) the atrio-renal reflex in the conscious animal.